


[Cover Art] for "He Do The Police in Different Voices" by Halloa_what_is_this

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "He Do The Police in Different Voices" by Halloa_what_is_this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Do the Police in Different Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289712) by [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/pseuds/halloa_what_is_this). 



April is the cruellest month, breeding  
Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing  
Memory and desire, stirring  
Dull roots with spring rain.

As promised, cover art for this wonderful story. I'm a big fan of T.S.Eliot having first come across him when I got T **he Wasteland** as a set text in the 6th Form. The best spoken word recording of the poem was by Sir Alec Guinness, although that is no-longer available. A very clever American made a recording of it on [YouTube that you really should go and have a listen to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w86ENDzYJw). When bf and I were at Sherlock's grave site location near Newport the year before we got the reveal (St Woolos cemetery is a smashing place) I stood there quoting, “That corpse you planted last year in your garden, Has it begun to sprout? Will it bloom this year?". I notice Eliot uses a version the familiar Series Three three part sentence we got to learn to listen out for when Steven Moffat writing parts of scripts. Oh, and I always imagine Mike Stamford as 'Stetson' too!

 

 

 

  
[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/oBspzVr52JM_ISFtoiWGsNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)   


 

Let me explain about the cover art. April 2013, when this photo was taken, really was a strange month, with the 2012/13 winter only finally finishing with my birthday. The filming of the start of Series Three of Sherlock happened on Gower Street on April 10th, four days after. It had been cold right up to that point and impossible for anyone to stand around in the open air without losing part of their anatomy that wasn't covered by gloves and a hat. We were very happy for a bit of warm sun when we were sitting on the pavement across from 221B watching the goings on.

I'd stumbled upon the filming as I was in London on a risk assessment / pre-trip preparation for Media students who were studying A Study in Pink as their Exam Focus Text . As I'd got waylaid, watching Setlock and gaining lots of useful photos to show the students, I had to visit the next weekend to finish the health and safety check. I was then in London the weekend after with the students, running them around familiar bits of Soho and some of them lying on the pavement at Bart's.That meant I'd travelled to and from where we live - 2 1/2 hours away on a train - quite a few times.  What surprised me in West Smithfield on the trip day was the sudden appearance of oriental cherry flowers right opposite where our hero had fallen to his death. It makes a great metaphor and was thinking of The Wasteland at the time I snapped it, knowing I would use the photo at some point.

p.s. Mark Gatiss on Dr Who quoting **The Hollow Men** in **The Lazarus Experiment** made me squee too (along with the nakedness and the shock blanket too of course).

 

 


End file.
